


At Nineteen

by AHardDaysNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHardDaysNight/pseuds/AHardDaysNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen, Remus decided, was far too silly an age to be a virgin.  RemusSirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Nineteen

Nineteen, Remus decided, was far too silly an age to be a virgin. 

For a moderately attractive, intelligent boy with a subtle yet fierce sense of humour, it was an inadequate and unacceptable sexual class for a boy – no, a man – of his stature to fall under.

And so, after reducing his current dilemma to a single self derogatory statement, Remus found himself in an overly crowded bar, wedged between two large middle-aged women, who were – to use a common phrase – piss drunk. 

“So,” the drunk woman on Remus’ left said, leaning forward to look at her friend, and spilling her drink on the bar top in the process. “I told me ‘usband that ‘e can secretary his shag if ‘e bloody well wants to, but I,” she jabbed herself in the chest for what she obviously thought was a more dramatic effect, “was leaving ‘im.”

Remus shifted in his seat and swivelled his stool with much difficulty, to face the woman. “Are you positive you don’t want to switch places with me, Miss?”

The drunken woman peered at Remus with such intensity that she went cross-eyed, opened her mouth and then promptly passed out. The dull, wooden thunk of her head meeting the bar-top went unnoticed as it was in perfect timing with the drumbeat of the bar music.

Remus concluded that it was time to find a new place to sit. He cleared his throat and muttered his excuse to the woman’s friend, and spotted a pretty blonde girl sitting alone, who could potentially help him out with his quest. Approaching her nervously, he caught her eye and smiled at her. “Excuse me,” he said with what he hoped was a deep, attractive voice. However, it sounded more like the squeak of a frightened mouse. “Is this seat taken?” 

“No,” she said and rose to her feet. “It isn’t. And neither is this one.” 

Stunned momentarily, he stood rooted on the spot. Rejection number one. How many more were to follow? 

Since there was no logic in letting the small table and two chairs go to waste, he sat down in hopes that someone would spot the poor lonely boy and offer him sympathy with some full out sex.

“Excuse me, Sir, would you like me to top you off?”

It had worked in all of two seconds. Hardly suppressing his grin, Remus turned to face his soon to be sexual partner, only to encounter a wandering bartender holding a pitcher of beer and gesturing to his almost empty glass. His face fell far beyond sea level. “Yeah, please,” he said nonchalantly, and the bartender proceeded to ‘top him off’.

He sulked and drank his beer. 

“Remus!” a voice hollered from across the dance floor, startling Remus and miraculously being heard by just about everyone in the bar. He knew that voice rather well; he also knew that no one in their right mind would shag – let alone notice – him if he were standing next to Sirius Black. Remus pointedly looked away.

“Blimey, it is you.” Sirius had not noticed the anvil sized hint to bugger off. Instead, he did the very opposite, he sat in the empty chair across from Remus and spoke to him. “You do realise that you’re in a bar? Drinking a beer?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Remus took another sip.

“But you work in a book shop; your lot don’t normally venture to these parts.”

“Go away,” Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

Sensing something complex and perhaps even sinister behind Remus’ words, Sirius leaned forward intently in his chair. “What’s the matter with you tonight?”

“Nothing.” Remus focused all of his attention on the wall to his right where there were many pretty flashing lights morphing and twisting into many pretty flashing patterns. 

“I really beg to differ.”

“Differ away, then.” Why wouldn’t the bastard just leave?

“Tell me.”

“If I tell you, will you leave?” Sirius nodded.

Remus took a deep breath, readied himself by drinking half his glass in one gulp, and said, “I came here to get laid.”

He inched his head to the left to peer at his friend, and instead of being met with laughing eyes like Remus had expected, he was confronted with worry. 

“Remus,” Sirius said. Remus did not have to be sober to notice that his words were dripping with caution. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Go away,” Remus said. “You said you’d go away.”

“I – Right.” And he left without another word.

That was Remus’ queue to get himself a much stronger drink. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Three rather large rum and Cokes later found Remus stumbling out the back door of the bar – unsuccessful in his mission – and desperately trying to remember where he lived. If only the ground would stop swaying back and forth as though he were on a boat, he may have been able to procure a precious peaceful moment to recall the more important personal facts one should really know about themselves.

He thought he saw a person walk by him but, given that his sight had gone white and fuzzy, he could not be certain and it could have very well been a large rubbish bin.

Caught up in these very vital thoughts, he tripped and fell against the outer walls of the bar, hands clawing ineffectively at the bricks in futile attempts to remain upright. It was useless. Defeated, he managed to turn his body round with a loud drunken grunt so his back rested against the bricks and let his body slide down the wall in – despite the circumstances of things – a graceful, fluid manner. 

He would sleep here, and hopefully remember his address in the morning. It was a very good plan, and Remus nodded enthusiastically to hinder any unwanted doubts.

A curious sensation in his chest began to come over him, and for a moment he thought it was his address generously returning to him. However, that notion was quickly dismissed when he pitched himself to his side and vomited something fierce.

He did not recall commanding his hands to brush his hair out of his eyes, but apparently they did so anyways. “Are you out of your bloody mind?” Apparently his hands could speak to him as well. Curious. 

Remus moaned rather pitifully and pathetically to his hands in reply. 

“Of all the stupid and irresponsible things you’ve done, Remus, this is the worst,” Sirius said, exasperated. Not that it mattered, for Remus could not distinguish emotions. “Come to think of it, this is the only stupid and irresponsible thing you’ve done.”

“Where – live?” he asked in such a quiet voice that he was not even sure he had uttered it.

He felt hands grasp his sides and lift him up. His legs unable to support his weight, he fell forward and the arms around his waist tightened resulting in a one sided embrace. That was Remus’ cue to pass out. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Remus awoke with a loud moan. The inside of his mouth felt like sandpaper. He was still leaning against someone for support, and sensed rather than saw that the setting had changed. 

“Decided to wake up after I dragged you up four flights of stairs, have you?” 

Remus mumbled incoherently as Sirius gently lowered him onto a soft surface that he concluded must be a nice, fluffy cloud. He could not have been unconscious for very long for his head had gone numb and his limbs tingled unpleasantly indicating that he was still rather drunk. 

Opening his eyes a sliver, he saw Sirius rise from the edge of the bed – not a cloud. Without consulting his brain or common sense, Remus grabbed hold of Sirius’ elbow and pulled him closer and crushed their lips together. Sirius’ eyes widened and Remus closed his own, his dry, rough lips against Sirius’ smooth ones. Remus was in no state of mind to know what he was doing, but his body was convincing him that this was what he wanted.

Sirius shoved him back onto the bed, a little rougher than he had expected. “No, Remus,” Sirius said. “Not when you’re like this.” 

He walked to the door and closed it quietly behind him. Leaning back on the wall behind him he sighed deeply. “Maybe when you’re sober.”


End file.
